


Adrien, Oh Adrien

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Identity Reveal, M/M, Male!Ladybug, Secret Identity, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You finally figured out that Mark has a crush on you. Took you long enough man." Nino says sipping a can of soda. </p><p>"WHAT?!" Adrien stood abruptly in shock and all chatter died at the sound of his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this because I just had to get the idea out of my head. I wasn't planning on this to be a story but more of a prompt/scene stuff, like how most of my posts here are.   
> Let me know if you want me to continue this or you can continue this yourself.   
> Comments and kudos are loved and taken with great enthusiasm. 
> 
> Also, all mistakes are mine, since this is un-beta-ed.

Chat Noir gives Male!Ladybug a gift for his birthday.

Adrien sees it inside Mark's bag.

Curious, Adrien asks Mark about it.

Mark says that it was a gift from someone.

Adrien assumes it must be from someone who really likes Mark. 

Mark ponders this and says that it was from someone he considers as just a friend.

Adrien pauses. He asks if he could hold it. Mark hands it over eagerly at getting to spend more than 5 minutes with Adrien without embarrassing himself, since Adrien did most of the talking. 

Adrien is in disbelief. He sneakily drew a little drawing of a ladybug on the gift he gave to Ladybug. As well as a little drawing of a cat. 

He asks Mark of what he thought of Chat Noir. Mark replies that he met him once when he tried to save him from an Akuma'd Nathanael. 

He asks Mark of what he thought of Ladybug. Mark doesn't get to reply because of an Akuma attack happening near the school.

Chat Noir was very quiet and they wrapped up the akuma problem fairly quick. Ladybug was going for the fist bump but Chat Noir remained silent. "Hey, what's up?" Ladybug asks as he put a palm on Chat Noir's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Ladybug looks at Chat.

Chat Noir sighs and looks up with one of his cat like grins. He knows its forced. Ladybug frowns deeply. "Of course, My Lady." Ladybug is unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the name. 

Since Ladybug was the only one to use his special ability, Ladybug's earings began to beep. "Well, gotta go. Later Chat." Chat Noir watches him leave. 

Adrien talks to Plagg about his thoughts about Mark being Ladybug. Plagg says that its not the first time Ladybug or Chat Noir found out about the other's secret identity. 

"Should I ask him if he's Ladybug or Should I tell him that I'm Chat Noir?" Plagg hums and continues to eat his cheese. "Or you can just keep quiet and not tell him anything." Says Plagg.

"Not do anything?" Adrien says quietly.

"Yeah. I mean, was it bad before you didn't know who Ladybug is?"

Adrien thinks. "But...I...like him."

...

"I want to.. be with him. Being Chat Noir isn't enough. Not anymore." Adrien confessess. 

"Adrien, its dangerous. If your identity is known to your enemies then whats stopping them to hurt the ones you care about?"

"You.. did that happen.. before?" 

Plagg floats to Adrien who was sprawled on his bed. "They'd try. And its painful everytime."

Adrien opens his mouth to ask but decides not to.

"Thanks Plagg." 

"For what?" 

"For helping me decide."

The next day, Adrien can't take his eyes off of Mark. He's more aware of him now and he realizes that Mark tend to keep staring at him too. They'd caught each other's eyes once or twice. 

Nino asks him during lunch break why he keeps looking at Mark. "Oh! Yo finaly realized it huh?" 

Adrien stopped glancing at Mark every so often to look at Nino. "Huh?"

"You finally figured out that Mark has a crush on you. Took you long enough man." Nino says sipping a can of soda. 

"WHAT?!" Adrien stood abruptly in shock and all chatter died at the sound of his voice. He ducked his head and grinned sheepishly making the some girls swoon and some guys shake their heads amused. He caught Mark looking at him and the smile he had slowly went away, thinking how much Mark looked like Ladybug and how he was so stupid to not figure it out. He sat back down, missing Mark's confused look.

"what do you mean crush?" Adrien whispers to Nino. 

"I thought you figured it out? That wasn't it? Then why do you keep staring at Mark the entire da- Oh. Ohhh." Nino put down his can of soda, picked up a french fry, dipped it in ketchup and pointed it at Adrien. "You, my friend, are an idiot." Nino said not unkindly, eating his fry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a spoiler if you haven't seen Le Animan and Le Gamer.

Adrien was too busy sweating through the rest of class to notice Mark's concerned stares. 

When school was finally over he pulled Nino by the arm to bully him into telling him about Mark. 

"Okay man, but buy me food first because I think this is gonna be a long talk."

"How do you know so much about Mark anyway? And why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend! Aww, I can't believe how uncool I've been acting towards Mark all this time.." He proceeded to whine into both his palms. Good thing they were in his father's limo. 

"Dude, chill. You forget, I'm close friends with Alya. She's been trying to get you two together since, like, last year." Nino looks out the window, amused by his friend's suffering.

"You've known for a year and you didn't tell me?" Adrien asked and thought of all the times he's embarrassed himself as Chat Noir in front of Ladybug AND Mark. 

"No, I've only known since that time at the zoo. Where Alya and I bonded in one of those animal enclosures that Ladybug locked us in. We got to know each other and funny story actually. Mark thought you were the one who asked him on that date at the zoo."

"WHAT?!" Adrien screeched and the limo stopped abruptly. He told the driver everything's fine and to drop them off at the closest fast food joint. "H-He thought that.." 

"Yeah.. You should have seen his face when he found out you were there helping me." They got out of the car since they were at Bioburgers. 

Adrien felt a wave of emotions in that moment. Confusion, hurt, longing, acceptance, and lastly determination. When they settled in their seats and waited for their orders, Adrien asked Nino more about Mark. Nino knew he and Alya have been friends before high school. He also knew that Mark likes to be a fashion designer but everyone at school knows that. 

Adrien wondered why he never noticed Mark before. Now that he did, it seemed obvious how Mark is Ladybug. He wondered if Mark's eyes are the same beautiful dark blue that it is. 

They continued to chat about random stuff after Nino told him all that he knew about Mark that wasn't blatanly obvious. It wasn't much which gave Adrien more reason to want to get to know more about Ladybug behind the mask. 

He just hoped that once Mark knew how totally uncool he actually is that Mark doesn't change his mind about liking him. But Adrien knew, if that were to happen, he'd still have feelings for the other. 

When they got back inside the limo, Nino asked Adrien when he'd ask Mark out on a date. Just thinking about going on a date with Ladybug made his heart swoon. But then he remembered he'd be going out with Mark, who was Ladybug but without the mask. He can't act like Chat Noir when he's with Mark or else he'd find out. And maybe he should leave Plagg. Wait, does that mean Mark has a Plagg too? Huh, he'd have to ask Plagg later. 

The next day, Adrien got his chance to ask Mark out at break. He saw Mark sitting and talking with Alya at the bench outside the halls. When he got close enough, he saw the magazine in Mark's hands featured him. It was the one where he did that photoshoot awhile back. He wasn't much for reading his own magazines.

Alya noticed him first. She elbowed Mark which startled both of them. Mark because it was Adrien and Adrien because he thought Mark's eyes are bluer than Ladybug's. Adrien's heart began to beat hard and Wow. 

"A-Adrien! Uhm, uh. H-Hi!" Mark stiffened and waved awkwardly. Mark's nervous demeanor helped in calming Adrien down. Seeing how different Mark seemed to act whenever he's around his other persona made him smile. 

"Hi Mark. Alya, do you mind if I have a private talk with Mark?" He said smiling at Alya. Alya blinked and then looked to the side where he was sure Nino was giving signals to leave them both. 

"Sure Adrien! I'll just, leave you two." Before Mark could say anything, she was running off to where Nino was, probably. When Mark noticed him smiling, Mark grinned sheepish. 

"S-So, uhm. What did you talk to want about? I mean, What did you want to talk about?" Mark cleared his voice and wriggled in his seat on the bench. Adrien was still standing in front of him, which made Mark's eyes look up at him expectantly. Adrien noticed how long Mark's eyelashes were for a guy. It made him look cuter.

He realized he didn't answer Mark's question and immediately sat down beside Mark. He found it much easier to talk to Mark without acting uncool. 

"Are you doing anything after school?" Adrien asked and when he didn't get an answer after a while, he tilted his head to look at Mark. It made him want to giggle. 

Mark's eyes were wider than they had been -which he didn't know was possible until now- and his mouth was open. Adrien looked away and coughed into his fist to avoid laughing. 

"If you're not busy, I was hoping we could go and see a movie together." Adrien said looking back at Mark. 

"Bwuh?" Mark said. Adrien bit his lip trying so hard not to laugh. He cleared his throat. "W-Wait.. Like a date?" 

"Yes" Adrien confirmed. 

Mark fainted. 

When he woke up the first person he saw was Alya. He said he had that dream where Adrien asked him out on a date again. Alya told him that it wasn't a date, it really happened. Alya was also quick to tell him that right after he passed out Adrien carried him to the infirmary and was so distraught during class. 

There was a knock on the door. "Thats probably him, I'll let him in. Don't faint again." Alya stood up and opened the door to reveal Adrien carrying his own and Mark's bags. "He's fine, be gentle. Have fun you two!" 

"Hi, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm still dreaming" Mark was sitting up in bed above the covers, his shoes were beside the bed on the floor. 

"I meant your head, the nurse said you bumped it when you fell." Adrien put down the bags and took one shoe, gesturing that he was going to put it on Mark.

"Oh!.. well my head feels fine" Mark halfheartedly went for his shoe in Adrien's hand but Adrien held it out of his reach and asked him to let him do it. "I can put on my own shoes you know" Mark protested weakly and it made Adrien smile and laugh. 

"I know you can, I just want to do it for you." Adrien said and proceeded to kneel and gently take Mark's sock clad foot. 

Mark watched quietly as Adrien put on his shoes for him. He didn't know how to reply to Adrien's sweet comment and he's still not convinced this is really happening to him. 

"There. Done. What do you think? I did a good job huh?" Adrien stood up and waited as Mark pretended to inspect his work. 

"Its not bad, but I can tie them better." Mark said in a deadpan tone. Adrien pretended offense. 

"Ungrateful." Adrien shot playfully. 

"Bully." Mark said smirking and Adrien stopped because he could see his Ladybug in front of him and it made his heart pick up again. After a while Mark became shy again and ducked his head back down. He made a move to pick up his backpack but Adrien got to it first. "I can carry it myself, you don't have to" 

"I know you can, I just want to do it for you." It didn't work as much the second time since Mark rolled his eyes at him. "Ready for our date?" 

Mark's breath hitched. And then he smiled. "Yeah.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be the actual date, probably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this so please let me know what kind of stuff you guys want to see me write about these two cute noodles.

Since both of them had some time before the movie starts, Mark and Adrien decided to take a walk at the park near the mall. They made small talk as they walked to the park. Adrien talked about how boring he found modeling is. And that he was more interested about cooking, more specifically baking. It was something he never told anybody and he actually missed doing. He hadn't had the chance to cook much, since his mom left. Adrien then fell silent as he remembered his mother. 

Mark thought off how he could cheer up Adrien and he had the perfect idea. He asked Adrien if he'd like to help around his parent's bakery. He told Adrien that his dad would love some help around the shop. He could help in mixing ingredients and working with a big oven and things like that. Mark mentioned that he couldn't bake or cook, so he helped with the heavy lifting. Carrying bags, boxes and sacks helped him with his exercise. 

Adrien took the opportunity to check out Mark's biceps. Which made both of them blush. 

They shared more stories and bonded over common interests. Mark would also sometimes get ahead of himself, babbling about what kinds of clothes he thought would fit well with Adrien's build and how he'd love to see Adrien model some of them. It ended with Mark confessing that he actually already had some of the clothes made and Adrien promising to model them. Adrien thought the smile he saw on Mark's face was worth it.

When it was time to go back to the mall and watch the movie, they heard some people screaming. Both of them looked behind them to watch an akuma'd lady use her knitting needles to make creatures out of wool the size of baby elephants. 

Adrien saw one of the creatures head their way but before he could react, Mark took his hand and ran until they were both behind a tree. He glanced at Mark and saw him eyeing the monsters terrorizing the people at the park. Adrien felt his heart leap once again and realized he was now looking at Ladybug. There was a small twinge in his heart of remembering how natural Mark is around Chat Noir. It felt weird being jealous of himself but he couldn't help it. 

Mark told him to go back to the mall and that he'll be right behind him. Adrien was about to say no, but then he took one look at Mark 's face and decided against it. It would be a good excuse to transform, he later reasoned. 

Once they both transformed separately, Ladybug and Chat Noir joined the battle. Chat Noir went to say Hi like his usual feline friendly self but was shot down fast when he realized how pissed off Ladybug was. He actually felt sorry for the supposed 'Knitter' when Ladybug body-slammed both creatures into the pond. He just stood there and watched in awe at how utterly bad-ass and a little bit scary Ladybug can be. Once the akuma had been de-evilized and everything turned back to the way it was before Chat Noir asked Ladybug if he was okay. 

"Hey whats wrong? We just beat that lady. Or you did, I just kinda hung out at the back and watched. Which was fine, I got to relax and watch you kick bad guy butt like usual but you seemed kinda angry still" Chat watched Ladybug take a deep breath and exhale. He unconciously followed the motion. 

"I'm not angry, just a little upset. I mean... just ONE day? We couldn't get a break?" Ladybug waited a few seconds before speaking again. "I'm sorry for... Its just that, I was looking forward to today." 

"Oh? Why?" Chat Noir tried to look nonchalant.

"Well,.. You see, uhm.. There's this guy, and I've liked him for a really long time, and he asked me out on a date." Ladybug said (cutely) fidgeting with his yoyo. It was adorable, Chat bit his lip fighting back a silly grin. "But then the akuma happened and ugh.. He probably hates me now" Ladybug said sadly. It was then that his earrings started to beep fast, indicating that he has 30 seconds before he switches back to being Mark. He tries giving a smile to Chat but he thinks it ends up being wonky. "See you, kitty." Ladybug turns to run back towards the trees where he left his bag. 

Chat pictures himself holding Ladybug back to tell him he'll be fine. Chat imagines comforting Ladybug, reassuring him that he doesn't hate him, telling him that he is really in love with him and that he will make it up to him soon. 

But he doesn't. 

Instead he looks at Ladybug one last time before he finds a spot to transform back into Adrien. He then runs towards the mall to meet up with Mark. When he gets there he sees Mark looking for him. Adrien watches as Mark's face light up in what he tells himself is relief. He walks towards Mark and without a word, he wraps his arms around Mark's waist and hugs him. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Adrien whispers still hugging Mark. Mark, at that moment, seems to un-freeze and finally hugs him back, his longer arms wrapping around his shoulders, head bumping to his gently. Adrien wouldn't have heard Mark's giggle if they weren't so close. "What's so funny?" Adrien asks, moving his head so that could see Mark's dark earring. Mark giggles again.

"Your hair is tickling my ears." 

"Sorry?"

"Its nice." Mark clears his throat. "I'm glad you're okay too." 

They stayed like that for a few moments longer, both unwilling to let go. When they finally did, Adrien asked if he still wanted to watch the movie. 

"Its getting late though..." Mark said, playing with the strap to his bag. 

Adrien looks at his watch. "Its not too late for dinner, come on, I know the perfect place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda ran out of plot at the end but there yah go. You get hugs and I get headaches from these two burgers. 
> 
> P.S For some reason the only movie I could think of is Spiderman so thats what they were going to watch on their first date that didn't go as planned because the evil butterfly can't give those two a single vacation day. 
> 
> P.P.S I'm so sorry for everything *sleeps for a hundred years*


	4. Chapter 4

Mark blinks up at the sign above the small restaurant. It says 'Chez Clement' in thick cursive on a black background. He remembered going here with his parents whenever all of them would be too tired from the bakery to cook dinner. 

"I hope you like roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Because that's probably what they have left that's easiest to prepare considering the time." Adrien says as they walk inside. The man at the cashier looks up and smiles once he sees Adrien. 

"Adrien! How nice to see you, its been so long!" 

"Hello Luka. How are the twins, Lars and Labib?"

"Terrors as ever, takes after their granmama! Oh, and who is this?" Mark forgot himself for a bit, in awe at the conversation in front of him. But Adrien answers for him, which he is grateful for.

"This is Mark Dupain-Cheng. Mark, this is my uncle, Luka. He is the owner of Chez Clements in all of Paris." Luka waves off the introduction and smiles at Mark, offering to shake his hand which Mark unfreezes enough to do. 

"I am his actually his cousin, I am not that old enough to be called uncle and I never will be!" Luka laughs heartily and guides them to a table with a nice view of the night sky. 

Once they get settled, their food arrives within minutes. Roast chicken and mashed potatoes. Mark doesn't ask how Luka served them quickly, simply grateful for the service. They eat in a comfortable silence. After a few bites, Mark glances around the restaurant and sees that there aren't that many customers. Namely, they are the only ones left. Mark voices this and Adrien tells him that the restaurant is actually closed but since he called his uncle to tell him they'd stop by. 

"Besides, he likes it when I owe him one. He makes me babysit his two sons once in a while."

They chat for a while, getting to know more about each other. It was equally embarrassing for both of them as Mark confesses his longtime crush at Adrien. Adrien finds himself confessing that he had liked Mark for a long while too. 

Adrien and Mark make plans to go to the zoo and the art museum together. 

They reminisce about the times they got to spend together. The mime show, the gaming tournament, the derby hat fashion show. 

Mark teases Adrien for his allergy to feathers. Adrien teases Mark for when he fainted earlier. 

They continue to mock each other, laughing and smiling. 

Before they realized it, they had finished their dinner, Mark politely thanking Luka for their meal, Adrien getting harassed by Luka ("Have fun on your date!") to babysit the twins, Both of them were walking side by side on their way towards Mark's house. 

"You don't have to walk me home you know. I can walk home by myself."

"I know you can." Adrien says and smiles.


End file.
